


When Others Try to Flirt

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2013.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

You're sitting at a cafe

The guy over there is eyeing you

Trying to get up the courage to come over

You're reading

Ignoring the world

But watching him

Curious to know what he'll do

Just as he moves to stand

I open the door

You leap up

Take my hand

Lead me over to the table

He stares

Leaves a moment later

You smile

 

I've just played a gig

It went pretty fantastic

There's a gaggle of guys backstage

Hoping to get my number

Or something more

I step out

They start to move forward

You run up then

I kiss you 

They all stare

And leave as quickly as they came

 

You're in a bar

I've just gone to the loo

The guy next to you leans over

Whiskey on his breath

He starts chatting you up

Asks your name

He's about to put his hand on your leg

When you see me emerge from the ladies' room

You say you see your date

And flash your ring at him as you turn to me

 

I'm coming home late

There's a guy leaned up against the house

Trying to get me to let him in

He's very creepy

And very persistent

I'm fiddling with the lock

I hate keys

Just then the door swings open

You step out

Eye the guy

Order me inside

And that's the end of that


End file.
